Maaf, Aku Tak Bisa
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Hati Jeremy terlalu sakit untuk bisa menerima kembali Tyler. Tetapi Tyler tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan Jeremy. AU. Tylerx Jeremy.


**Maaf, Aku Tak Bisa**

**Tyler and Jeremy**

**The Vampire Diaries by LJ. Smith**

**The Vampire Diaries Serial by The CW**

**Warnings; MXM, AU, dan dsb.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan dalam pembuatan cerita ini. Dibuat untuk kesenangan saya sendiri.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Seorang lelaki menunduk, berusaha menutupi wajahnya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin lelaki yang berada di hadapannya melihat betapa ia sangat terluka.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ujar Tyler penuh penyesalan.

Jeremy masih menunduk, ia biarkan Tyler mengetahui hatinya terasa sakit ketika Tyler bermain api di belakangnya.

"Berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya. Aku menyesal." Tler benar-benar menyesal telah menduakan Jeremy. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana ia terjebak dalam lingkaran perselingkuhan yang sangat Jeremy benci.

Jeremy menatap kedua mata Tyler, ia berusaha agar air matanya tidak tumpah begitu saja. melihat wajah Jeremy, Tyler berusaha mengapai tangan Jeremy tetapi sedetik kemudian Jeremy menepisnya. Jeremy tidak ingin Tyler menyentuhnya setelah apa yang lelaki itu lakukan padanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. kau dan aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Seharusnya aku mendengar ucapan Elena kalau kau hanya lelaki yang tidak akan pernah berhenti di satu pelabuhan saja." Akhirnya Jeremy berkata. Ucapannya terdengar tegas. Cukup di sini rasa sakit yang Tyler torehkan padanya. Seharusnya Jeremy mendengarkan ucapan dari orang-orang yang berusaha untuk memperingati bahwa Tyler bukan lelaki yang baik untuk dirinya.

"Kenapa? Aku masih memperbaiki semuanya. Itu adalah kesalahan. Aku di jebak, Jeremy." Tanya Tyler setelah mendengar ucapan Jeremy. Secepat itukah Jeremy menghapus rasa cinta pada dirinya? Tyler tidak ingin menyerah, ia masih mencintai Jeremy.

"Kau tanya kenapa padaku? Bukankah kau tidak pernah mengharapkan kita bersama? Selalu aku yang menginginkan kita bersama sedangkan kau menganggapku sebagai pemuasmu. Kau juga menjalin hubungan dengan Olivia. Itu yang membuatku yakin untuk mengakhiri ini semua." Jawab Tyler menanggapi pertanyaan Jeremy. "Dan kenapa kau baru meminta maaf sekarang setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Tyler terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Jeremy benar. Kenapa dirinya tidak langsung mengejar dirinya saat Jeremy melihat dirinya berciuman dengan Olivia? Kenapa ia hanya melihat Jeremy yang menghilang dari pandangannya begitu saja? Semua ini kesalahannya. Pikir Tyler dalam hatinya. Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir.

Suasana hening sesaat hingga Jeremy memutuskan untuk pergi dan membiarkan Tyler menjadi masa lalunya setelah hari ini. melihat Jeremy yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Tyler segera mencegahnya dan membuat Jeremy kembali duduk.

"Apa lagi maumu, Tyler Lockwood?" Tanya Jeremy dengan kesal.

"Berikan aku kesempatan. Aku membutuhkanmu. Hanya kau yang aku inginkan." Kata Tyler penuh harap. Tyler menyadari betapa bodohnya terjebak perselingkuhan dengan Olivia. Sejujurnya ini terjadi ketika dirinya membutuhkan Jeremy di sampingnya tetapi Olivia yang pertama kali menawarkan sandaran ketika ia terpuruk. Tetapi jika akhirnya seperti ini, Tyler sangat menyesal.

Jeremy menghela napas berat. "Sudah tidak ada kesempatan. Saat aku menunggu penjelasanmu, itu adalah kesempatan terakhir yang aku berikan. Aku tidak mungkin bersamamu ketika kau tidak menginginkannya. Aku baru menyadari betapa bodohnya diriku. Kau hanya mempermainkanku selama ini. Aku benar-benar bodoh." Jeremy meneteskan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan

"Maafkanku. Kau salah, aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Tyler tulus. Tyler mencoba kembali untuk mengenggam tangan Jeremy. "Seharusnya aku tidak pernah membuatmu menangis."

Jeremy terlihat ragu dengan permintaan maaf dari Tyler. Jeremy sudah memberi kesempatan untuk Tyler untuk menjelaskan semuanya tetapi Tyler tak kunjung datang dan membuatnya tersadar bahwa Tyler hanya mempermainkan dirinya, sama seperti yang dikatakan Elena padanya. Tyler hanya lelaki yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai alat pemuas. Hati Jeremy tersakiti dengan perbuatan Tyler. Jeremy sudah mengambil keputusan, ia tidak mungkin kembali pada Tyler walaupun lelaki itu berlutut meminta maaf padanya.

Tyler melihat ada keraguan pada diri Jeremy saat dirinya meminta maaf dan meminta Jeremy kembali padanya. Tyler menyadari bahwa Jeremy sudah membencinya tetapi ia tidak mungkin melepaskan begitu saja. Tyler telah menyia-nyiakan orang yang dengan tulus mencintainya tetapi dirinya telah melakukan sesuatu yang melukai hati Jeremy. Tyler mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah lelaki brengsek dan terbodoh yang pernah ada. Tyler tidak menyangka hatinya begitu sakit ketika Jeremy tidak ingin bersama dengan dirinya lagi dan ketika melihat Jeremy menangis karenanya. Tyler merutuki semuanya.

Tuhan, buat aku dan Jeremy kembali seperti semula. Aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku dan hidup bersama Jeremy. Tuhan, tolong aku. Ungkapan hati Tyler yang penuh harap kepada Tuhan. Tyler tidak ingin kisah dengan Jeremy berakhir seperti ini.

Jeremy melepas genggaman tangan Tyler, berusaha untuk Tyler mengenggamnya lebih lama lagi. Tyler merasa bahwa setelah ini, dirinya tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Jeremy. Ini terasa salah, Jeremy tidak boleh pergi. Tetapi Tyler hanya terpaku memandangi Jeremy, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tubuhnya membeku seketika. Saat tangan keduanya saling terlepas, ada satu dorongan yan dirasakan oleh Tyler. Penyesalan itu kembali datang. _Flashback _akan pengkhianatan di masa lalu kembali berputar di kepala Tyler. Wajar jika Jeremy tidak memaafkan dan membuang dirinya. Tyler sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Ia benar-benar lelaki brengsek.

Jeremy menatap Tyler, ia terdiam. Tyler kembali memegang tangan Jeremy. Kini Tyler kembali berdoa pada Tuhan agar Jeremy memaafkan dirinya. Sekali lagi, Tyler ingin mengatakan perasaannya pada Jeremy.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Tyler dengan tulus. Kesungguhan dalam ucapannya bukanlah sebuah kata-kata bualan. Semua itu adalah kenyataan yang sebenar-benarnya.

Jeremy menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin Tyler mengucapkan dua kata itu untuk menyenangkan hatinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak membalas ucapanmu karena kita sudah tidak bersama. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa kembali padamu lagi. Sekarang, semua kenangan kita aku letakkan di sini, aku tidak ingin membawanya lagi. Setelah ini aku harap kau tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi." Jeremy bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia sudah tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini bersama Tyler. Jeremy tidak ingin Tyler memasuki kehidupannya. Jeremy tidak ingin Tyler menjerat dirinya kembali dengan jaring yang selalu menangkap dirinya.

Tyler mencegah kepergian Tyler dengan memegang pundaknya. Tyler tidak ingin perpisahan. Tyler menahan agar Jeremy tidak meninggalnya dirinya. setidaknya hal itu menunjukkan keseriusan Tyler bahwa dirinya membutuhkan Jeremy di sisinya. Tetapi tangan Jeremy menyentuh lembut tangan Tyler di pundaknya. Dan sepuluh detik saat Jeremy memegang tangan Tyler terasa selamanya. Setelah ini, Tyler tidak akan pernah melihat Jeremy dalam kehidupannya. Lalu secara perlahan, Jeremy menurunkan tangan Tyler melewati lengannya dan terlepas. Tanpa ada beban, tangan Tyler terayun pelan. Jeremy telah pergi. Tyler memandangi punggung Jeremy yang mulai menjauh darinya.

Tyler tidak peduli jika semua orang yang di dalam restoran ini memandang dirinya dengan tatapan kasihan. Sebelum Jeremy keluar, sempat ia terhenti dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Tyler. Jeremy telah meninggalkan semua masa lalunya di restoran ini.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>[Jakarta, 1301/2015, 15:05]**


End file.
